


流亡者预言番外

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	流亡者预言番外

很难说觉醒者技术到底对人类的基因做出了多大改变。哨兵们，毫无疑问，拥有远超常人的身体素质和肌肉力量，感官灵敏度更是超出常人一个数量级，他们能够看到几百米外飞鸟振翅时肌肉带动翎羽形成的波浪，也能听清新芽拔节的擦响，但同时他们也要承受常人所无法想象的精神重压，艾默里克有一次叹息着说过，如果不是整个白塔都建立在觉醒者的政权之上，恐怕至少有一半哨兵是不会愿意觉醒的。  
埃斯蒂尼安想，老天，不管什么玩意儿在上吧，至少这一刻，他无比感谢身为哨兵给自己带来的灵敏视觉和听觉。  
打掉了几堵墙以后他们拥有了一整套房子，卧室里除了放一张大床还足够放下艾默里克的终端和四五个资料柜，这些东西本来应该在书房，但是埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢睡觉的时候看不到自家向导，两个人就一起动手把卧室靠窗的一角改成了艾默里克的工作间。终端旁边挂着两把锁定枪和埃斯蒂尼安的龙枪，再旁边是一排挂钩，挂着几件哨兵的隔离服和向导的长风衣。再然后是改造后扩大了一倍面积的浴室，此刻难得碰到休息日的高级研究员正站在浴缸旁边解开睡衣第二颗扣子。  
浴室的门是一整块透明玻璃，枕着胳膊大字型躺在床上的哨兵稍微抬起一点上身，就可以清清楚楚地透过玻璃看到自家向导宽衣解带。  
连衬衣滑下肩头时蝶骨收缩和舒张都看得一清二楚。  
艾默里克没有他那样鼓胀分明的肌肉，但向导的身材毫无疑问也属于赏心悦目的那一类。他的肩背比埃斯蒂尼安要圆润，手臂和小腿则稍微瘦削一些，骨形突出的手腕和脚腕都格外好看。很少受外伤的向导还有上天赠与的好皮肤，哨兵心猿意马地想起了摸在上面的感觉，不自觉舔了舔唇。  
“你想什么呢。”脑海中随即出现了向导的声音。  
“想你很好摸。”埃斯蒂尼安大大方方地说，“也很好啃。”  
“看把你饿得。”向导没在继续说什么，埃斯蒂尼安听到浴室里传来一声轻笑，水声响起，蒸汽渐渐模糊了浴室的玻璃门。埃斯蒂尼安放任自己在保持精神链接的状态下肆意想象自家向导的身体，水珠滑过蜜糖色的身体，那样子就像——  
“忍不住就进来。”向导说。  
埃斯蒂尼安本来也就什么都没穿，只搭着条毛巾等着洗澡，听到艾默里克带着笑意和揶揄的话语立刻从善如流地翻下床进了浴室。向导的裤子还没脱，抽掉皮带后向下滑了一点，卡在臀部上缘，露出一点点内裤边和臀缝。埃斯蒂尼安觉得浴室里饱和的水汽都贴在了皮肤上，让他几乎有点喘不上气。  
艾默里克扫了他一眼，随口说：“恒温器开到20度你还敢什么都不穿，真当自己不会生病？”  
“看着你就热起来了。”哨兵凑过去，赤裸的胸膛贴上了那对让他刚才看硬了的蝶骨，被冷风吹得有些凉的皮肤迅速升温，艾默里克几乎无声的叹气没逃过哨兵的耳朵，他把向导的裤子草草撸下去，手很不老实地伸进内裤里揉捏，从软弹的屁股捏到半抬头的阴茎，又不肯好好地伺候别人，只一味在温热细腻的皮肤上到处逡巡。  
艾默里克喉咙里的小声音也被完完整整地捕捉到，埃斯蒂尼安再接再厉，一边叼着向导后颈一小块皮肉磨牙一边到处揩油，揉到胸前时被按住了手，向导抓着他的手腕下命令：猫猫该修爪子了。  
“谁是猫？”嘟嘟囔囔。  
艾默里克挑了挑眉，银色的狐狸出现在大床上，伸懒腰似的抻长了，几乎是同时哨兵的雪豹就被吸引了出来，埃斯蒂尼安瞪着自家不听话到叫都叫不回来的精神体，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔：  
“没出息的……”  
雪豹理都不理，跟狐狸滚在软绵绵的被子堆里好不开心。  
向导把睡裤和底裤彻底脱下来丢到一边，摸到了指甲刀。按着哨兵让他坐在浴缸边缘伸出双手，小麦色皮肤的高挑男人弯下腰来认真地给伴侣剪起了指甲。  
埃斯蒂尼安平时最喜欢被捏耳朵手指，抱在怀里揉捏一会儿耳垂指尖就能把他哄得昏昏欲睡，甚至不需要精神疏导。但今天他显然毫无睡意，一边乖乖被自家向导打理，一边肆无忌惮地用眼神脱掉艾默里克身上最后两件衣服。  
“诶，别动。”向导刚丢掉接着指甲的纸巾，埃斯蒂尼安就抬起胳膊搂住了他的脖子，不让向导抬起身子，他身后的浴缸已经接了小半缸水，哨兵觉得这个量刚好够两个人一起泡进去而不至于弄得整个浴室都被淹掉。  
向导费力地伸出手去关掉了水龙头，还没等哨兵说完一句：“一起洗——”就忽然托着他的屁股直起了身子，埃斯蒂尼安条件反射地夹住了他的腰，两条长腿缠在腰后，半硬的阴茎被两个人的腹部挤压了一下，竟然迅速完全硬了起来，很有存在感地顶在艾默里克小腹上。  
“腰还很好嘛。”哨兵挑了挑眉把腿夹得更紧了点。  
“抱你还不成问题。”艾默里克稳稳地托着他的屁股，“你是不是又想偷懒。”  
“一起洗不好么？”  
“你就承认自己懒到洗澡都想找别人帮忙不就好了。”向导抱着自家的大型猫科跨进浴缸，让他半跪半坐在自己大腿上，埃斯蒂尼安的长发垂下来弄得他小腹有点痒痒，哨兵盯着他的腹肌极轻微地收缩，觉得很好玩似的捏住一小撮头发轻轻搔起来。  
“乖一点。”向导打开了他的手，不知道从哪摸出个发圈，将哨兵长长的白发扎了个松松垮垮的发髻。他的头发又长又多又滑，艾默里克扎头发的技术又着实很一般，发髻很快就顺着后脑滑到了颈侧，岌岌可危地堆积在那里。  
“不乖怎样？”埃斯蒂尼安沙哑着嗓子，盯住了伴侣的嘴唇。那两片唇平日里颜色很淡，但是在某些特定时刻也会变得非常鲜艳。埃斯蒂尼安是世界上第一流从不在乎别人看法的家伙，不管在什么地方，研究所里也好，白塔里也好，只要看到自家向导，就一定是要好好地接个吻才能放人的。因此研究所的人只要看看艾默里克的嘴唇发不发红就知道龙骑团是不是回中心来了。  
艾默里克张了张嘴但没能回答，哨兵看到他的唇珠颤了一下就不容分说地啃了上去，不知道是不是因为精神体凝成了雪豹的关系，他实在不自觉养成了许多猫科动物的小习惯。向导被他撞了一下，后背贴上浴缸的内壁稳住了身体，很快就夺回了接吻的节奏。  
他屈起了腿，迫使哨兵不得不往前动了动，整个人趴进怀里。埃斯蒂尼安的吻技大有进步——不仅不会再莽莽撞撞地把两个人牙齿都嗑麻，学会了舔舐艾默里克口腔里敏感的部分后，甚至会轻声发出呜呜两下喉音讨向导的表扬了。  
他表现最好的时候总是小别重逢后的第二天，餍足地陷在床铺里跟艾默里克接一个半睡半醒迷迷糊糊的吻。但眼下他想要好好吻的时候，艾默里克也不得不承认自家的大猫用起舌头和嘴唇来不比枪差。  
雪豹用鼻尖蹭着银狐的吻部，狐狸仰面躺着露出肚子，雪豹肉呼呼毛茸茸的大爪子轻柔地按压着狐狸雪白的肚皮，狐狸舒服得呼噜了起来，大尾巴啪得卷上来缠住了雪豹的尾巴根。雪豹和主人同时从喉咙里滚出一声咕噜，埃斯蒂尼安嘴唇红红的，撑起身体让艾默里克握住他阴茎的手获得一点活动空间。  
“这次不罚你……”向导一边轻车熟路地揉捏着根部，一边亲了亲哨兵渐渐热起来的耳尖：“你乖乖的，我们做一点新鲜玩意，好不好？”  
埃斯蒂尼安可有点说不上是期待还是害怕艾默里克的“新鲜玩意”。他挪动了一下屁股夹住艾默里克硬邦邦戳着他的阴茎，小声嘟囔：“你又要难为我。”  
“这次我保证不会。”艾默里克跟银狐一样露出了狡黠的笑容，“你会很喜欢的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安嘟嘟囔囔地凑过去舔自家向导的脸颊，唇缝里漏出几个“谁信”“就会折腾我”之类的词，身体却是慢慢软了下来，艾默里克的手一点点揉捏过他的腿根，臀瓣和腰部，把哨兵侍弄得哼哼起来，喉咙里咕噜咕噜的大猫也不甘示弱地贴上蜜色的皮肤，刚修剪整齐的指甲时不时滑过，留下浅淡的抓痕。  
“都说了别用甜味的沐浴露……”哨兵鼻子抽动着嗅嗅，拿艾默里克的脖子磨牙：“你就是块枫糖布丁。”  
“嘶——！”被咬痛了的向导抬手“啪”得一下在浑圆的屁股上留下一个红印，怀里的家伙泥鳅一样扭动了一下，故作凶恶地呵斥：“你敢打我！”  
艾默里克丝毫不怕，抬手又是一下，用气声回嘴：“可是你的图景告诉我，你很喜欢呢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安这才反应过来两个人的精神链接还保持着，哨兵叽叽咕咕：“快出去……”  
“快出去还是快进来？”艾默里克动了动腰，让阴茎在哨兵的臀缝里滑动，浴缸里的水刚好够淹没两人的下半身，充当了润滑剂，让磨蹭的动作也滑溜溜的，翕合的穴口几次浅浅吞入半个龟头就又滑了开去。  
埃斯蒂尼安反手摸到那根硬邦邦的家伙，试着配合艾默里克的动作往身体里推，嘴里还在催促：“你倒是断开链接……我饿了，别吊着我玩。”  
觉醒者之间的性爱不能发生在保持精神链接的状态下，这是一条所有人都知道，但很少有人明白原因的规定。艾默里克一边握住了埃斯蒂尼安的腰让他没法逃开，一边挺腰慢慢深入，一边透过精神图景小声道：“保持浅表链接试试看？”  
埃斯蒂尼安惊讶地睁大了眼睛，艾默里克的阴茎进来了大半截，又硬又涨地将内部撑开，硕大的龟头还在一点一点地开垦，让他不得不条件反射地夹紧屁股，像是要减慢自己被破开的速度。  
但这不算什么，他们的身体非常契合，埃斯蒂尼安甚至知道怎么样摇晃屁股能让向导准确地刮过自己的敏感点，也知道艾默里克最喜欢骑乘位的原因正是喜欢看他努力用伴侣的阴茎取悦自己的样子。但是在做爱的同时被向导的触角进入精神图景，这对任何哨兵来说刺激都太大了，埃斯蒂尼安的声音抖得几乎不成句子：  
“出……出去……太危险了……”  
“别怕，相信我。”艾默里克的触角不仅没有撤离，反而更进一步，激发了哨兵的先天感官。  
埃斯蒂尼安控制不住地发出一声尖叫，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，艾默里克被他夹得倒抽一口气，嘴唇抖了一抖，拼命控制才稳住了精神链接。埃斯蒂尼安的五感本来就比普通的哨兵还要灵敏许多，平时除了艾默里克在身边的时候甚至不能随意解除精神壁垒，此刻被向导强制解除壁垒激发感官，几乎是立刻他就体会到了因为血流加速而比平时稍微高出百分之几度的阴茎一瞬间简直可以用炽热形容，身体深处被硕大龟头撑开的地方也几乎像是要被撑破，哨兵呜咽着抓紧向导的肩膀紧紧闭上眼睛，本能地做好了被芜杂信息冲击过载的准备。  
但是艾默里克的精神触角代替他的壁垒将所有的伤害都拦截了下来，向导的意识充溢在他整个图景之中，磅礴而温柔。埃斯蒂尼安自己的意识像是漂浮在云朵里，一时间几乎弄不清谁才是这个精神世界的原住民。  
“我不会让你受伤的。”艾默里克吻他的睫毛，这样轻微的触碰对埃斯蒂尼安来说也像是搔在心脏上一样，他呜咽着轻微地点了点头，手指深深陷入向导的肩膀。他的嗅觉也灵敏了许多倍，艾默里克身上糖浆的香气充溢着鼻腔，这甜腻腻的气息完全掩盖不住两个人身上腥膻的情欲味道，哨兵头昏脑涨地抽动了好几下鼻子，才反应过来自己已经射了，精液一半黏在艾默里克的下腹，一半漂浮在水面上。  
向导并不急于动作，他一边安抚着哨兵的精神，一边轻声哄劝：“放松点，不会弄痛你的，会很舒服的。”  
他的声音对哨兵像有魔力一样，绷紧的臀部渐渐放松下来，内部紧缩的肌肉也稍稍松开了一点，艾默里克试着动了动，哨兵的喉咙里滚出一声呻吟，但并没有抗拒。  
“棒极了……你做得很好。”向导轻声道，“现在动动你的屁股，对，我会帮你的……”他说着放开握在哨兵腰侧的手转而托住他的屁股，雪白的皮肤上留下几道艳红的指痕。埃斯蒂尼安的膝盖在浴缸底上打滑了一下，随即支撑住了身体，轻轻上下晃动起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有意识到自己很快沉迷在灵敏感官带来的刺激中，突起的青筋偶然摩擦过敏感点就足以带来一阵酥麻的快感，他半睁开眼睛，小声叫向导的名字，向他索要亲吻。  
艾默里克从来不会拒绝这种要求，他含住哨兵的舌尖，吸吮花蜜一样汲取津液，埃斯蒂尼安的牙齿碰破了向导的嘴唇，他将那一点点甜蜜的血液卷进口腔，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“太甜——了！”  
艾默里克低声回答：“你也很甜。”向导的脸也跟自家伴侣差不多红，心脏声咚咚地敲在耳膜上，他模模糊糊地想果然还是太冒进了，埃斯蒂尼安跟他结合得太深太牢固，S级向导的精神力量都没能完全抵抗住对方引起的共振，哨兵的焦渴和餍足都同步共感在向导的神经上，让他不敢轻易再给埃斯蒂尼安更强烈的刺激，怕两个人都会彻底迷失在快感的漩涡中。  
哨兵完全不知道他在担忧什么，最初那阵压断神经的刺激过后，他逐渐适应了被艾默里克的身体和精神触角同时侵占，甚至有余力扒在艾默里克胸口舔舐他嘴唇上的伤口，一边小声顶嘴：  
“这就是你说的……”他伸手下去按在自己小腹上，好像能摸到里面那个物件的轮廓似的：“新……新鲜玩意？”  
艾默里克抱着他坐了起来，将哨兵抵在浴室湿滑的墙上，埃斯蒂尼安张开腿牢牢地攀附在向导身上，嘴里还不依不饶：“也……也没——啊！”  
他话还没说完就转换成了一声呻吟，然后又是一声拖长了。被重新进入到深处的同时，向导封闭了他的方向感和部分视觉，哨兵眼前的蜜色皮肤和蓝色瞳孔瞬间被浓雾笼罩。骤然失去安全感的哨兵失控似的挣扎起来，修长有力的腿在向导腰后踢腾，差点磕到浴缸边，温柔的伴侣于是挪出一只手握住了瘦削的脚踝，将它合在自己腰上，同时在精神图景中轻声低语：“别怕，你在我怀里，非常安全……勾住我，对，手臂呢？放松……很好，现在亲亲我。”  
哨兵的嘴唇还有点颤抖，手指抓在拳曲的黑发里，摸索着爱人脸部的轮廓，向导侧脸蹭他的手心，舔舐他带着茧子的指根。哨兵试探着吻上脸颊，艾默里克转回脸，让他再次捕获自己的双唇。  
“你去……去补向导课程，就是……就是学这个？”埃斯蒂尼安泄愤似地咬，一边从齿缝里含含混混地说道。强大高傲的哨兵一生之中从未有过这样依赖旁人的时候，视觉被削弱后他不自觉闭上了眼，一颗眼泪挂在卷翘的睫毛上，随着他的动作轻微地颤动。  
“安抚我的哨兵，不就是我的职责吗？”艾默里克在精神图景中回答，哨兵哼了一声，小声道：  
“控制狂！”  
“货物售出概不退换……”艾默里克说，“结合了就没后悔药吃了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安还在嘟嘟囔囔一些什么，他平时对着旁人多说一个字都嫌费劲，对着艾默里克却有孩子式的黏糊。艾默里克爱极了他搂着亲着自己撒娇的样子，跟外面床上一边不停用脑袋蹭狐狸一边发出咕噜噜的呼噜声的雪豹简直一模一样，只是哨兵从未意识到过自己还掌握了撒娇的技能，艾默里克也从不会去提醒他——毕竟牙尖嘴利的龙骑士用力磨牙还真挺疼的。  
“感觉怎么样？对……抓稳……我想动动……埃斯蒂尼安！”哨兵叼着自家向导的下嘴唇不放，呵斥也就变得模模糊糊。艾默里克并不怕他这样玩闹似的啃咬，但稍微有些习惯了感官剥夺的哨兵不甘心完全失去控制，主动在图景中与他同调共振，一瞬间艾默里克部分共享了哨兵加强过的先天感官。  
幸而身为埃斯蒂尼安的向导他对这种通感并不陌生，但艾默里克还是被逼出了一声咬着牙的剧烈喘息。怀里的身体又滑腻又热得发烫，自己陷在他内部的阴茎被热情地吸吮挤压，明明没有怎么动，那个跟他契合过头的器官就已经在分泌体液来讨好楔在体内的物件，他甚至能共享到埃斯蒂尼安此刻正在体会的饱胀酥麻。这对艾默里克也是从来没有过的新奇体验，他又向前动了动，把哨兵更牢得固定在自己与墙壁之间，小声警告他：“埃斯蒂尼安，别，我们可能会迷——”  
哨兵搂着他的脖子，用脸颊磨蹭他的下巴和耳朵，声音低沉却又任性得理所当然毫无顾忌：“……不好么？我想跟你就这样……就这样迷失……不是很好么？”  
艾默里克毕生的修养和自控都没能阻止他恶狠狠地骂了一句脏话，掐着哨兵的腰，湿淋淋地把他从自己腿上提起来，粗鲁地翻了个身按在浴缸边上。哨兵被迫用一条腿踩在浴缸里勉强支撑，另一条腿打着滑踩在浴缸边上，还没等他完全调整好，向导就压了上来一口气捅到底，浴缸里剩下的水哗啦溅出去一大半，埃斯蒂尼安一边笑一边摸索着伸手去抓着力点，被捅得叫出声来还要断断续续地笑话挖坑给自己跳的向导：  
“要啊……要惩罚……我吗？罚……嗯……我……不听，不听话？”哨兵实在太了解自家这个看似温文尔雅的向导，知道说什么最能撩拨他的神经，右手一把抓住了浴缸边的毛巾架暂时稳定住身体后，还不依不饶地用左手去抚摸艾默里克掐在自己腰上的手，笑话他说：  
“这么……这么紧……是要把我关……嗯！关起来……？”  
艾默里克咬牙切齿，一边低声呵斥他：“闭嘴埃斯蒂尼安！你想死吗！”一边恨不得把卵袋也操进去似的，每一下都发出一声清脆的“啪！”。哨兵受不了似的把自己向前伸展，脱离开艾默里克的阴茎，腰部塌陷出一个优美的弧，腰窝里亮晶晶地盛着一点点液体。这一汪浅浅的水随即被用力掴在臀部的巴掌打散，那截腰也被拖回来，重新弓成一个适合爬伏着吞吃性器的角度。  
埃斯蒂尼安很少见艾默里克在性事中如此粗暴，更是上头，微微挺起了上身伸长手，去摸艾默里克插在自己身体里剧烈动作的阴茎。  
向导抓住那只不安分的手固定在腰后，一言不发地用力干他。哨兵两只手都被占了，嘴可没堵上，还在艰难地撩拨向导已经处在崩断边缘的神经。  
“要是……要是这时候迷……迷失，会不会永远都可……可以……一直这样被你——啊！”作死上头的哨兵发出一声惊叫，手指痉挛地抓紧，踩在滑溜溜浴缸底部的脚也一个打滑，几乎就要撞在浴缸边上。向导及时搂住了他的腰，暂时停下了动作，也急促地喘息着。  
过了片刻，艾默里克搂着他坐回浴缸里，体位的改变让饱胀的龟头又顶进去几分，埃斯蒂尼安窒了一下，大口呼吸着，反手搂住爱人的脖子，小声问：“你刚才做了什么？”  
“我不想说。”艾默里克吻着他的后颈，又咬住他的耳垂：“你别再……再那样撩拨我了，我真的控制不住……”  
“你不告诉我，我怎么知道什么不能做？”埃斯蒂尼安强词夺理，“那么刺激，我还想再——”  
“我暂时联通了你的精神图景和现实感官。”艾默里克轻轻掰开哨兵的胳膊，让他跪趴在已经几乎没水了的浴缸里，又动了起来：“太危险了。”  
得到答案的哨兵没再继续挑战向导不堪重负的底线，只是轻轻地呻吟着，感受着体内经过几轮刺激快要堆积到顶点的快感。艾默里克没再磨他，平稳地将两人一起带上高潮。向导激发的先天感官尚未完全失效，埃斯蒂尼安咬着嘴唇感受体内被注满精液，用力绷紧了腹部和臀部，像是不愿意那些液体流出去似的，直到艾默里克“啵”一声拔出阴茎，才攀着浴缸壁缓缓坐回他怀里，小声叫着向导的名字。  
性事过后的哨兵一向乖巧得不像他本人，艾默里克掰开他的腿按揉肚子，让精液借重力流出来，他就靠在向导怀里迷迷糊糊地抬头索吻，过了好久才发现自己的视觉已经完全恢复，自家向导的脸红得像是两片血色百合花瓣。  
“新鲜玩意还不错。”他亲了亲那花瓣，不出所料地发现它烫得惊人：“喜欢我那么说，是不是？”  
“有个坏艾默里克一直想要把我关起来，锁死了，除了……”他含住比脸颊还烫一度的耳垂，低哑的声音吹进向导耳孔：“除了被他干，什么也不做，哪里也不去……对不对？”  
艾默里克沉沉地叹息了一声，低声道：“是我的向导能力太差了，连你这个哨兵都能轻易读懂。看来我还要继续补课。”  
“用不着什么精神能力。”埃斯蒂尼安放过耳垂，长长地跟向导接了个吻才继续说道：“因为我也是这样想的。”  
“从十六岁就想，把你关起来，锁死了，只能做我一个人的艾默里克。”  
向导细碎地亲他，含混道：“好啊。那……再晚点再出门吃饭吧。”  
“什——”  
“不玩新鲜玩意了，我们回床上去。”艾默里克说，“还有十年份的要补呢，最好抓紧点。”


End file.
